role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
SlugMask
Banana J. SlugMask, or SlugMask for short, is the Nightmare Five's pathfinder, always in the frontlines, and the token nerd, used by StrongestPotato Personality Slimy and antisocial, he seems like the kind who would be hard to work with, but he is a genuinely nice guy, he enjoys human culture, and sprinkles references of it throughout his speech patterns, he's also friendly enough to lend his knowledge on others to exploit their weaknesses. SlugMask has been studying all his life on fictional combat tactics, and has memorized them by book, as such, he's got plenty of strategics at his disposal when things require getting messy. Even then, SlugMask prefers peace to conflict, or at least, staying behind the frontlines because he doesn't want to die, cowardly? maybe, but he wants to stay alive for more years than most BoN members. History Backstory Born in the coasts of California, USA, SlugMask was a young Nocturne with big dreams, however, those dreams would change once he was drafted into the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, after he accidentally fell asleep in one of their cargo ships, while confused at first, SlugMask obligued, thinking that this was his destiny, as well as a chance to make new friends, and, either by dumb luck or genuine effort, he entered the Nightmare Five, whom he mantains a good friendship with. Robbed Blind! Back to Square One! After defeating some Alien Shamers, FlamingoMask, IkaMask and CondorMask went have some drinks at a nearby bar in San Antonio, it was deserted, abandoned, even, but was apparently run by five shady unknown Nocturnes, counting him, in his case, he was camouflaged as a local patron, playing at the local arcade a round of Marvel Vs Capcom, while he just did his thing, MushroomMask put some new spores of his on the drinks, causing Flamingo, Ika, and Condor to fall asleep, allowing them to rob them of both the Ika Sticker, and FlamingoMask's belt, as tasked by the Brotherhood. Powers and Abilities * Lightning Dash: 'SlugMask is capable of moving in a straight line, at an incredibly fast speed, at this speed, he's capable of dealing good damage with an elbow bash. * '''Slimeball: '''SlugMask's mouth rears open as a chunk of slime starts forming, he can spit it as a Slimeball, which is incredibly sticky, once it explodes, whatever gets coated on slime will have some troubles getting up. * '''Thunder Whip: '''His right arm can transform into a whip fashioned after a slug tail, he's capable of channeling electricity into it, and using it to deal blunt damage, no one gets away 'til they whip it, as they say. * '''Slime Camo: '''By bathing himself in his own slime, he can become semi-invisible, allowing him to go incognito in case he needs to. * '''Hydraulic Regen: '''He can heal his wounds by soaking himself in water, he seems to enjoy swimming, too. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy: '''Being a Nocturne, he's also incredibly prone to sustaining damage from light attacks. * '''Poor Health: '''Being overweight and not having the best health stats, he tends to exhaust himself in combat. * '''Cannot Steer: '''When using Lightning Dash, he moves incredibly fast, but is incapable of changing his trajectory until stopping, which leads to him only being able to move on a straight line. * '''Salt: '''He is highly intolerant to salt, which causes him allergies. Trivia * SlugMask prefers Star Trek over Star Wars, and seems knowledgeable on its lore ** His biggest dream, as shown on an RP on PasteBin, is to have a life-size replica of the U.S.S. Enterprise ship, and he planned on selling the Flamingo Belt and the Ika Sticker in order to raise funds for it. * SlugMask draws inspiration to his personality from Rocko's Modern Life's Filburt, only that even more insecure of himself ** SlugMask also takes inspiration from Francis, from Super Paper Mario. ** In terms of design, he is based off of Cheetahsnail from ''Kamen Rider Drive. ** And his running catchphrase "I've got skills!" is lifted from Napoleon Dynamite. * SlugMask is inspired by the Californian Banana Slug * He has the uncanny ability of noticing a JoJo Reference on literally anything * SlugMask has an immensely big crush on CatMask, so much so he's written fanfic of an ideal date with her, it's unknown if she knows this. * He tends to cheat in DnD. * Despite having been taught the [[Shadow Manifest|'''Shadow Manifest]], he has troubles using it, and therefore, he doesn't really count it as an ability of his. * Ironically, he doesn't even like bananas. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Kaijin Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mollusk motifs